


【柱斑】君知我意

by Think_And_Write



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_And_Write/pseuds/Think_And_Write
Summary: 又名，知道你傲娇别扭话要反过来听。“居然之前只写过小一辈们没写过柱斑”的爆肝之作。简介：假如和带卡一样，柱间和斑在临死前还有机会多说几句话。预警：意识流，对话偏多，讨论艰涩。角色意见不代表作者本人三观。以上OK的话请继续。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 5





	【柱斑】君知我意

千手柱间没能想到在秽土转生解除、灵魂即将消散之际还能再见到故人。

或许是那双含恨而阖的双眼饱含了太多不甘，或许是宇智波一族出众的精神力使然，六道查克拉的前任继承者们得以在此再做片刻的相聚。柱间想着一定是他的潜意识作祟，不然斑怎么会是木叶建立初时的青年模样，穿深蓝色的宇智波族服，张扬的黑色长发下是锋利到艳极的写轮眼——

唯独那眼神如风中之烛；那不是意气风发的青年族长，而是“月之眼”计划的幻灭后的垂垂老者。于是他也仿佛梦醒一般僵住，指间停留在拨开对方额发前的一瞬。

“还能在黄泉路上见你一面，真好。”最后还是柱间斟酌着开口，温声说些有的没的，“我们也算是都见过我和你的查克拉转世了……鸣人和佐助……虽然我与他们接触有限，但都是很好的孩子。他们或许能做到我们没有做到的事。”

是了，这两个年轻人是他的悔恨也是他的希望；他如照镜子般看见自己与斑混着锋芒与怅惘的往昔：从两小无猜互诉理想的少年时，到穿着火影袍的自己没能拦住斑孤身离去背影，到覆水难收的决裂。

但鸣人想着的是拯救，而他虽没有杀死斑，但究竟还是杀死了他，终结谷那日刀锋刺入血肉的感觉并不陌生，他的灵魂分裂成两半，战场上的忍者之神死命压下心底少年的恸哭，雨水混着斑温热的血液在他眼角晕开。

斑嗤笑一声。“柱间，省省你那些说教吧，即使月之眼的骗局让我一败涂地，但我到今天依旧无法认同你的天真与乐观。人与人永远无法理解彼此，猜忌、私欲、嫉妒和利益只会蚕食你用一生换来的梦想。等着吧，即使小子们最终因为独属于他们两人的羁绊和解，六道的查克拉传承一散，这散沙般世界不出数十年必重归战乱。”

柱间想宇智波斑果然是千手柱间的天启。他们十三岁时因着对和平的共同理想而相知，兜兜转转、生死离合，居然还是走到今天这副残局。他依旧如当年南河川旁一样冷峻而清醒，用最刻薄的嘴吐露最悲悯的预言，以败者之残躯亦能让胜者哑口无言。

他不禁自嘲地笑起来：“果然没有你还是不行啊。当时要是斑代替我做了火影，或是能在我身边打醒我的话；千手和宇智波的族人们，村子里的黑暗……”

而斑打断了他。

“听着，柱间。我的胸襟自然无法与你相比，这一点我从未质疑。世间当然需要你这样的善人……我……不过仗着在世间多走过些年岁，看多了几分人性的恶罢了。年轻腐朽的木叶啊……*”

他的声音变得飘忽不定，于是柱间知道精神力即将耗尽，他们将带着这无疾而终的永恒辩论魂归故土。斑显然也意识到这一点，露出一幅柱间少时并不陌生的、恨铁不成钢的表情。

“……我会……把最后这点力气……用来再和你讲这些无用的话……我也是愚人罢了。”

可他这别扭的遗言从说出口的一刹那起就已存了沟通讲和的意思，柱间一直明白；虽然注定厮杀，但从来只有同一盘棋局前落子的对手能明白彼此的意图。千手柱间被尊为“忍者之神”，一生背负家族与影村的重担，却只有在面对他手刃的敌人时才终于放肆地大笑出声。他对这不敢宣之于口的爱察觉得太晚，但他想斑究竟是懂得的。无解的辩论，无用之话的言下真意……就算是在探讨和平，最后也不过是两颗心互诉衷肠，畅想着能拥有彼此的最好的人生罢了。

“我知道的。所以我说斑是世界上最温柔的人啊。”

FINIS.

\--------------------------------------------------

*“年轻腐朽”是《家庭教师》里D·斯佩多的一句台词。喜欢就拿来用了。


End file.
